Born Of The Moon
by AnimationLover30
Summary: skekTi wasn't like the other Skeksis. She was born from the light of Thra's full moon.


The Moon. It glowed almost as bright as the Three Suns.

A lone Skeksis stood before the crystal as the light in the night sky shone into  
her eyes. Her name was skekTi, and unlike the others she was born from the light  
of the full moon. She had become the musician of the Skeksis. Her Mystic counterpart  
was named urMi, the Harvester who gathered the wild foods that grew around the valley.  
After the light shone, skekTi would play her mandolin on the roof of the great castle.  
During, the day she would right music scores to entertain her fellow Skeksis.

She had long black hair, pale violet and tan skin, and brown eyes. Her robes consisted  
of blues, greens, purples, and black. Silver crescents were on her laced tips on her  
color and sleeve tips. Before the Gelflings had become enemies of the Skeksis, she  
was taught how to play wind and string instruments. She sighed after playing her mandolin  
and headed back to her chambers.

On the way, she spotted skekSil, the Chamberlain. She hid her face behind her fan as she blushed.  
SkekSil had caught her fancy ever since they met. The Chamberlain looked at her and did his usual  
whimpering sound. "G-g-greetings m'lord Chamberlain," she said shyly, "What are you doing up so late?"  
"Hmmmm...nothing much," he replied, "Just going to find something to eat." The Chamberlain was talking  
about skekAyuk's secret stash of food. He had found it recently and would sometimes sneak some  
away to his chambers.

"Well then," she said, "Enjoy your snack." skekTi didn't know what else to say since she was so flustered.  
She continued to her room. Her chambers had instruments leaning against a metal desk and chair. Music  
scores that were failed attempts laid crumpled on the floor. The Skeksis musician laid her mandolin next to her  
bed and laid down. Thoughts started to flow through her mind like a river. First was on what to do for a new music  
sheet. The Emperor wanted a new score to help him sleep at night. Then the Chamberlain entered her mind.

She had been secretly working on a song dedicated to him. skekTi still didn't understand what the feeling she had  
for him in her heart was. With another sigh, she went into her nightgown and went to sleep. As she slept, she started to  
have a nightmare. A shadowy monster with red eyes, had attacked her fellow Skeksis and threw them into  
a giant orb. He had a giant onyx broad sword with blood dripping down the blade. Horror struck her more when she  
saw who had just gotten attacked.

It was skekSil. He was on the ground clutching his chest. The shadow creature approached the Chamberlain ready to  
strike. skekTi ran in front of him shielded skekSil. A flash of light struck and skekTi woke up with a scream. Her body  
covered in sweat as she panted. "What was that?" she asked herself, "Was it just a dream or a future vision?"  
She sat on the edge of her bed and tried to calm down. A pounding was on her door that startled her. "Will you please be quiet?"  
It was skekEkt. He had left over drool in the corner of his mouth suggesting he had been woken up.

skekSil was having his own struggle himself. He hasn't been up to date with the Emperor's documents and contracts.  
He was really stealing food in order to keep his energy up to finish where he left off in his work. The Chamberlain was eating  
a part of the food on the way back to his room, till he saw skekAyuk. Panicking a little, he tried to hide what he stole in his sleeves.  
As they passed by each other, skekSil did his trademark whimper, hoping skekAyuk didn't smell the food. The Gourmand just  
stared at him and rolled his eyes.

The Chamberlain entered his room and closed the door behind him. He dug the food out from his sleeves, grossed out that  
he had to wreck a part of his robe. He sat down and started to ponder at what to write after setting his snacks aside. He scratched  
his head and tapped his finger. He dipped his quill in the black ink and started to write. A few hours later, skekSil placed his quill  
back and cracked fingers with triumph. Just as he was going to head to bed, he heard a knocking on his chamber door. It was skekTi.

"M'lord Chamberlain it's morning meal time!" she said. As always when around him, she hid her face when she talked to him. Only  
this time behind the door. skekTi, hid her face behind her fan after Sil opened the door. "Hmmmm? Already?" he asked. He started to  
panic. With a slam of the door, he got dressed as fast as he could and picked up his finished contracts and other papers. The Chamberlain  
rushed out so fast that he made the Musician spin. skekTi followed after him, rolling her eyes and snickering. She always thought  
skekSil was a bit of a clown.

The other Skeksis were sat down eating away when the Chamberlain made it in the room. He panted and handed each of the papers  
to skekSo as he motioned him. skekSil sat down still panting a little and a bit groggy from lack of sleep. skekUng the Garthim Master, snickered  
to himself when I saw how tired the Chamberlain was. He loved to see when skekSil goofed up in front of the Emperor. skekSil kept nodding on  
and off at the table. skekUng kept chuckling to himself, till the Chamberlain fell head first into his meal, snoring. Not being able to hold it in  
anymore, the Garthim Master fell out of his chair laughing.

skekTi glared at skekUng with a sneer. The musician gently tapped on skekSil's head with her finger to try and wake him up. skekSil woke up with  
food on his face. The other skeksis started to laugh at him. skekSo slammed his fist into the table making the others finally shut up. He started reading  
over the scrolls and contracts, as the Chamberlain wiped his face off with embarrassment. He looked back at the Emperor hoping that he had  
written everything right. skekSo looked skekSil in the eyes. "Very good," he said, "I just need you to do one more thing for me." The Chamberlain  
gave a puzzled expression.

"Hmmmmm! What is it your highness?" he asked pretending to sound cheerful. "I need a foot massage tonight." skekSil tried to hide his look of disgust.  
skekUng laughed more then ever on the floor. skekSo looked down at the Garthim Master, causing skekUng to be quiet fast. The Chamberlain got up from his chair yawning. skekTi feeling bad, helped skekSil to his chambers. She wrapped her arm around him to keep him from falling asleep again. skekSil sat on his bed still trying to stay awake. The Musician called some podling slaves to help the Chamberlain into his robe. She watched as skekSil climbed into bed and quietly closed the door behind her.  
skekTi took out one of her "special" music scores and headed to skekEkt's room.

The Ornamentalist was putting make up on and sprayed cologne on his neck. She took her mandolin from her sleeve and struck a note. skekEkt turned around. His eyes became blank as he slowly made his way to her a she played. "You will give me the massage oil," skekTi said, "Then you will not remember what has happened." "Yes, skekTi..." Still vacant, the Ornamentalist handed the Musician the massage oil and sat back at his vanity. SkekTi continued to play her mandolin till she left. skekEkt snapped out of his trance, shrugged, and continued powdering his skeksis Musician and wanted to get the oil to make it easier for skekSil. She already felt bad that he had to massage the Emperor's feet. The thought made her shudder with disgust. A few hours later, she set the massage oil at skekSil's door, knocked, and went off to see if he'd take it. The Chamberlain looked around and then saw the oil at his feet. With a shrug, he took the oil into his room and shut the door. skekTi sighed and smiled. She headed off to the roof to play music. This time, she had her flute with her. After sitting down, she started to play a tune. The flute sounded like bird singing during the springtime. The moon was in its third quarter which meant she still had to wait a while for it to become next full again.

Its been like that for skekTi for as far back as she could remember. That's when it finally got to her. She had enough and wanted to tell skekSil how she felt about him.  
The Musician got into her robes and made her way to breakfast. Then something unexpected happened. She had been pulled toward, skekNa the Slave Master and skekTek  
the Scientist. "Your tune seems to be different in your music these days," skekNa hissed.  
"Indeed," skekTek also hissed.  
"I don't know what your talking about!" skekTi said.  
"Don't act stupid, noisemaker!"  
"We've seen you secretly help the Chamberlain."  
"WHAT?"  
skekNa lifted the Musician's face to look at her, "Your hiding something aren't you?"  
skekTi, pulled her head away and walked off trying to ignore them. skekTek, went in front of her blocking her. She pushed the scientist out  
of the way. He laughed as she continued walking. "Don't worry noisemaker!" skekNa shouted, "We'll find out eventually!" skekTi sat down and continued to ignore the wise cracks from the scientist and slave master. I _diots,_ she thought to herself, _They don't know squat about me!_ She snickered quietly to herself. skekTi noticed that skekSil was a tad late. She was still a tad paranoid about that nightmare she had in the past, but shrugged it off.

Just as the Musician was about to take another bite of her meal, she heard a loud shriek. She dropped her utensils and ran to to the sound. In horror, she gasped at the creature that stood before her. It was a male Reptis. The creature had the green torso of a snake, sickle-like arms, a head like a snake with mandibles and horns going down the back of its head. It had injured many of her fellow skeksis. skekUng was doing his best to fight the beast off. The Garthim Master was also being helped by his large beetle-like minions. His right shoulder had been stabbed by the Reptis. skekUng had managed to leave huge cuts on the beast's chest and face, but did discourage it. That's when she saw something that made her wanna scream.

It was skekSil. He had been knocked out and he had a gash on his left leg. She ran to his side.  
skekTi tore a piece of her robe and wrapped it around the Chamberlain's leg. But the sound of the fabric tearing had attracted the creature. The Reptis turned around and slithered its way to them. Not knowing what else to do, the musician shield skekSil with her body. The scythe arm pierced the Musician's chest causing blood to spray from  
her mouth. She fell down landing on her face. skekUng watched in total shock. Rage built up in him and with a leap and a slice, decapitated the monster. The head landed with a sound that like a cross between a thud and a splat.

skekSil woke up in pain. He rubbed his head and felt the pain in his leg. After his vision cleared, he saw the other skeksis and the dead body of the Reptis. skekTek was looking over skekTi. Her head rested on skekEkt's lap. He tried to get up and make his way over to them. skekTek looked at the right side of the injured Musician trying to stop the bleeding. That's when he realized that her lung had a small hole in it and that skekTi was slowly drowning in her own blood. "Slaves!" he shouted, "Take the noi-Musician to my lab. Be careful with her on the way!" Eight Podling slaves carried skekTi carefully to the lab. The Scientist had healed skekSo fast since he only had minor injuries. The others weren't hurt as bad either. The Chamberlain, limped his way to the scientist. "What happened here? Hmmmm?" he asked in shock.

"A Reptis had slithered in from the smell of our meal," he explained as he started to walk, "Apparently 'someone' had cooked the main prey that normally the Reptis hunts." Both the skeksis glared at skekAyuk who looked back with an embarrassed stare. "Hmmmm? Where is skekTi?" skekSil asked, "Will she be alright?" The two skeksis rushed into the Chamber Of Life. skekTi was having a hard time breathing and was still coughing up blood. The Scientist grabbed some supplies while the Chamberlain stood next to the Musician. She reached for his hand and they both held them. Before she could say anything, skekTek injected a sedative into her. Her hand went limp. "Don't worry," skekTek said, "Your Musician is only asleep."

He pushed the Chamberlain out of the room and started work on skekTi. He opened her chest and sutured the hole, making sure it was sealed tight. After putting on disinfectant, he placed the ribs back together, sewed her up, and bandaged her up. It had taken him seven hours of work and sweat. The only reason skekTek had worked on the musician was, because skekSo threatened his life if he didn't. skekSil had fallen asleep outside the Chamber Of Life, with a blanket placed on him from skekEkt. The Scientist found this as an opportunity to pull a prank. He blew into the Chamberlain's ear, causing the poor guy to jump three feet into the air. skekTek cackled finding his joke funny.

"Hmmm! Enough with your pranks!" skekSil said, "Will skekTi be alright?" skekTek moved his neck side to side to crack it and looked back to the Chamberlain. _He really doesn't know yet does he?_ The Scientist said to himself. "She'll have to stay a long time in bed and not move a lot," he replied, "I can't guarantee the stitches will hold if she does." He headed back to the lab. skekTek started to clean the left over blood from his hands after removing his gloves. skekSil went up behind him. "How long exactly? Hmmm?" he asked. "A few months for a full recovery," he said, "Three being the minimum if she absorbs the rays from the full moon. She would have to be moved very carefully for that though." The scientist called his podling slaves into the room and had them carry skekTi back to her chambers. To make sure they didn't slip up, skekSil followed behind them.

The Musician had slept for four days. She slowly awoke and clutched her chest from the pain. skekTi looked around her room confused. skekTek was sitting at the left side of the room. He saw her awake and had her sit back in bed when she tried to stand up. "I thought you didn't like me," skekTi said with a snicker. skekTek looked back her. "Just be glad the Emperor still needs your music, Noisemaker." he snapped. The Skeksis Musician still didn't know why the Scientist didn't like her so much. She could only think it was because of the current rivalry between skekUng's group and skekSil's. skekTi kept silent as skekTek left her chambers. On the way, he ran into the Chamberlain. "Here," he said. He shoved a broken instrument into skekSil's arms. "That kept her from getting fully impaled in her robe."

skekSil recognized it. It was skekTi's mandolin. It had been cut in half by the Reptis. The Chamberlain was confused. Why did one of his rival's henchman give him that? The scientist snickered a little. "You are a lucky one..." he said before leaving the hall. skekSil shrugged it off and went to check on skekTi. He sat next to her bed, still holding the broken mandolin. "Why?" he asked, "Why did you protect me? Hmmm?" The Musician didn't know why either. She had never cared about anyone else like this in her whole life and confused her. That's when she finally figured it out. "When is the next full moon?" she asked trying to change the subject. skekSil looked out the window trying to find an answer.

"Hmmm...maybe tomorrow night?" he replied. skekTi chuckled a bit. "I guess I'll have to find out sometime won't I?" she asked. The Chamberlain remembered about the mandolin and placed it on her lap. "skekTek found this under your robe," he said, "Apparently, it kept you from being skewered." The Musician looked the musical instrument over and sighed. skekSil stood up, wished skekTi to get well, and headed to the door. "Wait!" skekTi shouted. The skekSil turned to her puzzled. "If it is that night, there is something I've been wanting to tell you." The Chamberlain's interest was now peaked. He said good night and quietly closed the door. He made his way to skekOk's room and gently knocked on his door. The Scroll Keeper had just woken up with a nap and still had drool on his face. He trudged his way to the door to see who woke him up.

"Scroll Keeper," skekSil said, "Do you have a record on when the full moon rises?" skekOk adjusted his three pairs of glasses and wiped the spit off on his sleeve. "Why are you asking?" he replied, "It has to do with the Musician doesn't it?" He looked around and then motioned the Chamberlain inside. He went to his shelf of scrolls and other papers. He started to sort through them. Just as he was about to place the ones he needed down, he tripped and fell on his face. skekSil tried to keep his laughter hidden as he watched. skekOk rolled out a lunar calendar on his desk and looked it over. The next full moon was three days away. The Chamberlain sighed sadly. "Will that be all, my lord Chamberlain?" skekOk asked. But by then, skekSil had read it and left.

 _What is wrong with me?_ The Chamberlain asked himself, _I've never felt like this before and my heart is beating so hard!_ skekSil shook his head and went back to his usual business in the castle. skekTi ate in bed and practiced her music in it as well. skekSil kept checking on on her as well till the third night. The moon was finally full. skekSil had once again fallen asleep in the Musician's room. skekTi could hear the crystal call her. She tried to stand up, but fell to her knees in a painful squeak. The sound woke the Chamberlain up and ran to her side. He could hear the crystal as well. He helped her up and lent her a crutch. skekEkt had made it for her as a get well gift.  
Crutch at hand and skekSil helping her, they made they're way to the crystal chamber.

Holding her up, skekTi started to absorb the light through her eyes. Her injury started to hurt less like aspirin taking the pain away temporarily. skekTi sat on her ground after that with Chamberlain. Both turned to stare at the moon itself. Without thinking the two touched each others hands. "skekSil..." skekTi said  
"Hmmm?"  
"Ever since I've met you, I thought of you as an ally."  
"I've kind of thought of you as one too." skekSil replied.  
"But then I realized you meant more to me then that." skekTi said.  
"Hmmm? What do you mean?" the Chamberlain asked.  
Skekti leaned against skekSil and looked up to him blushing a deep red.  
"skekSil, the truth is I...I..."  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"I...think I...love you." she finally said.  
"You...you mean that?" he asked. skekTi nodded. Suddenly, she felt herself in the arms of skekSil. Her heart raced just from his touch alone. He started to stroke her hair. "Hmmm...so this is what 'love' is like..." he said. skekTi looked up at the Chamberlain. He looked down at her, "Well, I have something to tell you." He kissed her deeply. skekTi's brown eyes went wide. She didn't expect this at all. She started to wonder if skekEkt and skekAyuk kissed alot behind the other skeksis' backs. The couple stopped kissing. "I love you too..." skekSil said. That's when the both of them knew that this was a new beginning for both. Not only did skekSil gain a new member of is group, but also won a skeksis's heart.

 **The End**


End file.
